Love, War and everything in between
by lanablaze92
Summary: Riku's ultamte revenge on Sora for stealing his gf. Rikku trys to get sora and the presedent of his hate club together, but will something happen along the way? Watch out it'll be a bumpy RIDE! Some possable OoCness
1. Sweet revenge

Hey, this is yet another of my fanfics, and i love when you r and r so, be sure to

i own nothing...

* * *

Riku and Sora have always fought over girls, it was just natural, once Sora had a girl, Riku had to have a cuter one, and if Riku had an amazing girl that he bragged about, Sora had to steal her. Then there was the incident with Kairi, well, u better hear the tale first.

Riku decided to get the ultamate revenge on Sora, for you see Sora had just stolen another gf. Riku knew Sora would steal any girlfriend he liked and bragged about, so he decided all he had to do was get some looser to go out with her and brag and brag, Sora would have to steal her and then he would get stuck with her. And he knew the perfect girl...

22222222Riku's POV2222222222222

"Hey New Girl"

"It's Kairi, and for the last time I refuse to go out with you!"

"Please," Riku gave the girl a puppy dog look. "I really like you"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Just once?"

"Will it get you off my Back?"

"Sure, if you say yes"

"FINE, but if I hate you as much as I doat this point, you have to promise to stay off my back, forever!"

"I promise" Riku batted his eyes and kissed her on the cheek.

"EEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Kairi was about to run up and slap him,but then she saw the time and scurried off to her first hour class.

The rest of the day was totally uneventful, besides making Sora jealous by saying he had a "hott date", which was sorta true, Kairi was sure hott at him for making her go out with him. When the last bell rang Riku walked up to Kairi and told he would pick her up at 7 at her house. He happened to tell her in front of her newly formed friends. Of course she fit into the only click in the school that hated both Riku and Sora (both very popular and hoties). When he left he could still hear one of her friend saying "omfg what an A-hole to make you do this".

111111111111111Kairi's POV111111111111

It was 6:30 and she just got out of the shower. She knew this was going to suck, but still wondered why Riku wanted her, especially since 99 of the shcool loved him, why her? She wasn't going to give him a reason to like her so she put on baggy pants and an ugly tee shirt(even to her standards it was bad). When the door bell rang at 7:09 Kairi grumbled something about fashionably late and answered the door before her brother could even get near it.

"Hello, you look...different tonight" Riku said somewhat enthusiasticly.

"Whateva, can we get this over with" Kairi wasn't amused

"You'll love me by the end of this date, I promise"

"Date? It's more like torture."

Riku walked Kairi to his expensive convertable, tipical, and opened the door for her before getting in himself.

2222222222222222222222Riku's POV2222222222222222222

I have to get her to loosen up someway, I think I know, even though my dad will kill me if he finds out. "Hey, how 'bout you take the wheel."

"Thanks but no thanks, it bad enough I might get see with you, I don't want to make me look MORE like a prep."

"Geeeez, are you sure it would be fun."

Kairi scowled "fine, pull over." Rikku obeyed and and when he stopped she climbed in the driver's seat to start it up. She hated herself for it but loved driving the zesty red beauty, he could tell. He also noticed she started smiling.

"How about we pull into that movie theater and watch something?" Riku was going to make this work.

33333333333333333333Both POV3333333333333333333333333

"Fine, at least its dark and no one will see me with you." Kairi enjoyed annoying Riku, especially since she could tell that for some reason he was acually tring to get her less irritated.

"What do ya want to watch?" Riku hoped it would be a chick flick, that's where he got the girls loosened the easiest.

"How about the Notebook?" Kairi wanted him to suffer.

"... Ok... FINE, why is it always chick flicks?"

"i don't know."

At the movie, Kairi reacted as if Riku weren't there. She cried a few times and smiled with the happy moments, she had fun until Riku got a bit weird.

Just when Kairi almost forgot about Riku and the date from Heck, Riku yowned and put his arm around her, and decided to lean in for a lip on lip kiss...

* * *

Teeheehee i am so evil and the only way to go on with the story is to...

**READ AND REVEIW, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	2. the date and the talk

Don't you just love the cliffhangers? But never fear there's always a new chapter near ) So here it is  
I own nothing

**

* * *

**

**Whack! **"What the H are you doing Riku!"

"You were just so beautiful, i couldn't help myself" Riku uttered cutely

"Next time warn me so I'm not anywhere near you, EEEEWWW that was discusting!" Kairi got up and painfully wiped her mouth. "Great now I have to got wash my mouth, BLah, gross"

22222222222222222Riku's POV22222222222222222222222

That was embarrassing, not only did i have to kiss the witch, but i got snuffed out for it! But, this is only making me more determined, i HAVE to get her to love me, so revenge will be even sweeter. Riku grinned evilly until Kairi got out of the bathroom.

"Let's go, take me home before this night gets even more vulgar and annoying." Kairi fumed

"How about I make it up to you, We can go and get something to eat, my treat." I need to get this girl's atention!

"Well, i am a little hungry, as Long as you dont touch me again!"

" I promise"

111111111111111Kairi's POV1111111111111111111111111111111111

Well, at least he isn't a cheap scate, he took me to a fancy resturant. But, I can't get a normal burger so let's see... I know i will get the most expensive thing there is, even worse i wont eat any of it.

"I'll have Escargo" Riku anounced happily

"I'll have the De Jaunair La Pinta" (A/n i have no idea what it is i made it up) This will make him pay!

After that Riku asked about my family and friends, and acualltly seemed interested, so i told him about my annoying brother, he told me about his. Then when Yuffie came up, Riku shivered and looked angery so I dropped it, after all Yuffie made him as miserable as a "pop" can be. This was the first time i saw him not as an evil minon but a person, and although it creeped me out, i kinda liked to talk to him. Who knows maybe i might acually go out again...wait did i just think that?...gross!

2222222222222222222Riku's POV222222222222222222222222222222

Oh yea! I got her in my grasps, i was afraid of not getting her with the movie so i moved to plan B, I listened to her BORING life story, and added some things, and now she's fallin' for me! Who the king? me! But that brat ordered an 18 dollar meal and then didn't eat much! Oh well, I'll get her in due time...

33333333333333333333333Both POV33333333333333333333333333

"i Had an ok time, i guess" Kairi was usure of her answer

"I am glad... So would you consider doing this again, Friday?"

"ummmm...well...i guess" Kairi responded

"Awesome!" Riku smiled and walked away wait till she sees whats happening Friday...

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuunnn! tee hee hee, Remember the sooner and more you reveiw, the longer better and quicker the next one is p 


	3. The unknown is better that way

Guess What? I feel like writing so here i am! We left off with Riku thinking about the second date, but i feel like starting on Friday day at school to annoy everyone! ) soooooooooooooooooo here it be  
I OWN **_NOTHING

* * *

_**

"Hey Kia, over hereeee!" Yuffie yelled acrossed the hall

"Hi" Kairi didn't want the date to come up but so knew it was going to.

"Sooooo spill, how terrible was the date from-hello (she stopped swearing because a teacher walked by at the right time) I can only imagine the torture you were put through"

"It wasn't torture, well, sorta, cuz he tried to kiss me" Wow that last part came out _quickly. _

"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHAATTTTTT! Let me at him, Who does he think he is!"

"But its okay, I slapped him and wanted to go home after that."

"What do you mean 'Wanted' to go home'?"

"Well, he wouldn't let me so we went out to eat"

"Knowing him he probobly tried to win your affectsion again"

"Well, sorta, i mean... he wasn't that hard to talk to."

"...Kia, your are talking about RIKU, right? The terrible-freak-king-of-the-pops(Populars) right?"

"Yea, he was ok, i mean, i did say yes to another date"

222222222222222222222222Riku's POV2222222222222222222222222222222222222222

That was all I needed to hear, his waiting around the corner, and looking stupid had finally payed off. 'Kia' was falling for him and that meant it was time to move in for the kill. So, he rounded the corner, and acted suprised to see Kairi there.

"Hey Kai, can we talk?" Riku had put on some fake smile for her.

"Sure." She and Riku walked over to his locker and set the date for around 6.

"Kai, do you want to sit at my table at lunch?"

"I d-dont know, i mean there's your friends, and mine would never forgive me if..." Kairi started to trail off

"Come on, if you explain to them that i MADE you, they'd forgive ya,right?"

"Y-yea, but that just...doesn't sound like a good idea."

"I thought you liked me..." HAAAA some might accually think i cared about her, oh crud, what will this do to my rep?

"I DO, its, we are from different worlds, i don't know..." WOW this chick trails off a lot.

"Come on, this might be the chance to merge our worlds" YES I saw a light in her eyes, im getting somewhere!

"Well, okay. But only this once if it doesnt work."

"DEAL! You WONT regret it Kai!"

11111111111111111111Kiari POV1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

After luch with Riku, my friends made me explain how much i hated it, omg i hate lying to them... Anyway, tonight i went on another date with Riku, and he was as amazing as he has been since the end of the first date...I hope i was right to let him kiss me tonight. Yuffie's gonna kill me if she ever find out, crud what is this DOING to me? I feel so, well, Helpless.Yesturday at lunch all Riku did was brad about me, its weird 3 days ago, all Riku would do to me is shove me aside and try to ignore the evil things i would say...I just dont know about anything anymore.Maybe he's just setting me up for a major heartbreak, NO he wouldn't do that to me. or would he?

* * *

This one isn't as good or long as others were (in my opinion) but bear with me, theres still plenty of fun coming Kairi's way...review, flames accepted...but not especially welcomed... 


	4. Sora's on the chase

The reason i didn't update for a while is because I had to finish off my chappie in Fantasy from the heart first, and that took longer than I thought it would (I had writers block)... But I am back in business, so I DONT OWN A THING, and here is the next chappie,

* * *

4444444444Sora POV (A/n yes sora's being added to the equatoin on this chappie)4444444444

Let's see, Riku seems really happy with that loser Kairi, he put his reputation on the line to bring her to our table. Its almost toooo perfect, is he setting me up, thinking I'll steal her and get stuck with her, or is he really happy with the new girl... To steal or not to steal, that is the question, well, I _do _like a good challenge, and Kairi sure could bring the hate group at ease, BUT there's the fact that she is falling for Riku that's obviously a problem... Dang you thrill of the chase, I'll steal her, why not, there's always breakups.

"Ohh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you like that," Sora said politely

"Ummmmmmmmmmm, since when are you normal?" Kairi asked scepticly. This may be harder than I thought

"Well, your Riku girlfriend arent you?" I saw Kairi blush.

"Yeaaa, but your acting really creepy" (a/n I LOVE THAT WORD)

"I get that way around pretty girls" Kairi turns beat red.

"Thanks, I guess..."

"I mean it, your an amazing person"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Never mind."

"See ya later cutie!" Sora said the last part and started smiling.

"Are you sure you okay? Maybe the nurse can cure whatever delusion you have"

"Delusion, I compliment you, and you say i have Delusion?" I wasnt expecting that

"It has to be because I'm going out with you best friend, and your coming on to me"

That bitch, I'd be doing her a favor by getting her away from Riku, she's turning as sinical as he is, maybe that's just around me. But the funniest thing is I am more determand than EVER. She is GOING to be my gf even if I have to break up her and Riku first. Hey, not a bad idea, not my usual route, but a change up would serve me good. I best get started...

11111111111111111111111111111111Kairi's Pov11111111111111111111111111111

"So, Let me get this totally straight," Yuffie said being her usual melodramtic way, "Both Riku AND Sora are after your heart?"

"Aparently, Sora, wasn't being himself, he was _nice _some might think he didnt have scales under his skin" Kairi said with a tone of annoyence.

"Well, I'll find out the scoop, and get back to you Kai, he'll tell me the truth" Yuffie said starting to walk away..

"How do you know he'll tell the truth?"

"I have my ways," She said winking, both girls burst into fits of giggles.

22222222222222222222222222222222Riku POV 22222222222222222222222222222222

This is working out qutie smoothly, I dont think Sora taking the bait yet, but he will, I know it. Oh, here comes Kairi!

"Riku, I dont know if I should tell you this, but I think you have to know" Kairi was looking down the entire time.

"What is it, baby?" Riku put on the most worried face he could and lifted Kairi's chin up.

"Its Sora." That was all Riku needed but he had to look like that wasnt his plan

"What's Sora?"

"Sora, came on to me today."

"WHAT?"

"I was a shocked as you are."

"I am going to seriously hurt him!"

"Don't, He'll know I told you, and he'll have it out for me."

"FINE, I'll hold back for you," At this Riku pulled Kairi into an embrace

"WHAT THE $ ARE YOU DOING KAIRI!" Yuffie came around the corner at just the wrong time

* * *

A lot of diologe today, but that's okay...see that reveiw Button

V That one, use it (Flame are exepted)


	5. Duke it out

SOB equals Son of a, well you know the rest, hope you like it, this one's pretty battle filled

* * *

I do not own kingdom hearts, nor will I in the next 20billlion years(sadly) 

1111111111111111Kairis POV111111111111111111111111111111

"Did I just see you...HUG that SOB?" Yuffie's cool face turned into anger and mostly worry as she felt my forehead "You must be running a fever!"

My face turned red as I stumble over the words "Yes, I-I truly like him"

"What is that bad with that?" Riku said a tad bit of anger in HIS voice

"Well, its _you_ the preppy, popular, SOB, that Kairi and I are AGAINST, So whatever spell you put on her, release her before I make a fool of you in front of your posy of merry men!"

"First of all, WE ARENT GAY, and second of all what if she's not against me anymore? Ever thought of that? Oh and I could crush you in a heartbeat!"

"YOU TWO STOP BICKERING LIKE TWO YEAR OLDS!" I had to cut in, this was getting out of hand "OR I'LL FORGET ABOUT EVER COMING NEAR EITHER OF YOU EVER AGAIN!"

"Sorry Kai" Yuffie said ashamed.

"Sorry sweets, I don't know what got over me" Riku was milking it, but I s'pose he still wanted to get Yuffie mad.

"Riku, never call me that again,. Its weird"

22222222222222222222222222Riku's POV2222222222222222222222

Score, I got Yuffie mad, and Kairi is falling into my hands more and more. Sora's on the chase, always a good sign...I will be rid of Kairi in a matter of a week, tops. If there's one thing Sora's good at its stealing my girlfriends quickly and discreetly. I should probably go on one more date with Kairi before revenge is all mine, this time we will both have fun... (Evil music plays, DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN)

"Hey Kairi, Do you want to go out Tonight?" I asked using the puppy-dog eyes.

"uhhhhh, I don't know, I need to chill Yuffie down a bit or she'll never forgive me, so she's coming over tonight, tomorrow, maybe?"

"Ok I'll hold you to that!" Then I put on my innocent grin, and practically skipped away. Too bad its all a show

4444444444444444444444444444 Sora's POV 44444444444444444444444444444

I saw Kairi and ran up to her. "I feel we got off to a bad start, I didn't want that to mess up our friendship"

"What friendship? I seem to recall me hating you, you hitting on me, me hating you more as our contacts" (Did that make sense?)

"Then our friendship should start here, tell me your problems" I put on Riku's innocence smile.

"My friendship's on the rocks, Riku's mad at my Best Friend, oh and YOU NOT GOING AWAY!" Ouch the was evil. But I recover

"I can help with your friend"

"How? she hates you more than she does Riku"

"All You have to do is break up with Riku"

"Take that advice and shove it up your $$"

"Don't Leave, I was just kidding!" She's playing hard to get? I'll play hard to get RID OF... I'm MORE determined now, she'll fall for me, all I need to do is find another way to break the two opposites up, maybe a good old fashioned best friend team up, oh Yuffie, where are you?

* * *

Okay, poll time, who wants Kairi to end up with Riku? and what about Sora? Tell me and I be happy! R and R and or Poll 


	6. The breakup and revenge?

Yea, so I loved all the different polls, if you didn't get a chance to, feel free to anytime, or it what you want to happen changed, well go ahead and tell me... I started a new story yesterday (today is June 30 2005), if my amazing reviewers would like, they could read it... now on with the disclaimer

* * *

I don't own any part of kingdom hearts so don't ask me or sue me k?

4444444444444444444444444444 Sora's POV4444444444444444444444444444444444

"Hey Yuffie! Can I talk to you for a sec.?" I am going to get Kairi if I have to out up with Yuffie for a month

"Sure lets talk, lets talk about how your annoyance of a friend is poisoning Kari's mind." Yuffie was being a bit snappy, but I can deal

"Dude, _your _friend is the poison, Riku's been acting odd lately, I mean he's ruining the posse's rep!"

"THEN ITS YOUR PROBLEM, all I want is Kairi back, I mean, she's acting like a total slut because of Riku, they HUGGED" Yuffie Shivers at her last statement.

"I think we need to break them up," This has to work

"I am listening, "

"Well, we break them up, help them get back on their feet and then alls back to normal and, well Kari's no longer out of her league"

"If anything she went to a lower league with Riku"

"Yea, whatever, so what do you say?"

"I say I'm in, for now, You better not disappoint me pop, or else"

"POP?"

"Yea, popular, you guys don't really deserve names, especially since your all the same."

"I really don't care, anyway, what I want you to do is, I trust you can mimic Kairi's handwriting, right?"

"Easy, we pretty much have the same"

"Okay, write a note saying that she has found someone else, and that they cant see each other anymore, just have fun yanking him around, I know you want to,"

"and what are you going to do?"

"The same, only in mine ill tell her how if she brings up the note ill act dumb and that will mean its true, simple as that."

"Don't hurt her too badly, I may not like her choice in men, but she is my friend and this will crush her as it is."

"Okay, ill be nice."

"You better"

111111111111111111111111111111Kairi's POV111111111111111111111111111111

Ooookk, I just got an odd note, Riku wants to break up with me, just out of the blue, a bit strange, but at least we ended before feelings got completely in the way, I should tell Yuffie, she'll be really happy, I am surprised I'm not more hurt than this, I mean I did kiss him and he was my first bf... OH Well.

"Hey Yuf! What's new?"

"Not much, and you?"

"Well, Riku broke up with me, but that's ok,I'm not that much upset about it."

"You poor girl, I tried to warn to about pops, but I would have thought he would try to kiss you at least. before he dumped you."

"Uhhhhhhhhhh, he did, kiss me." Yuffie's face turned beet red.

"That discussing roach!"

"Calm down, its okay"

2222222222222222222222222222 Riku's POV 22222222222222222222222222

That evil, conniving, tack! I will teach her to break up with me, oh wait; does that mean Sora has her? It might be, my plans going along nicely, and why am I so mad she broke up with me, I mean I wanted this all along, it must just be pride, yea that's it, so to calm down I have to avenge...But who, Sora or Kairi? I will choose Sora, first he is not a girl, and second he is easier to humiliate. Ok how will I do this?

* * *

Tee hee hee, ok so heres the deal, I have the story mapped out in my mind, but things can always be altered, if you hate what goes on, hang on, there are hundreds of twists coming. Wait until your comes. OH AND REVEW! 


	7. AIM and pictures

Hi reader, I am SO sorry that I didn't update way sooner, first Know Your Stars got yanked, and then wouldn't let me update, but it better now so, yea. Here's the story...Sorry its a short chapter

I do not own anything but my ideas.

* * *

111111111111111111111111111 KAIRI'S POV 111111111111111111111111111

When I got home from school, I went up to my room, and on my computer, AIM to be exact. A screen name I didn't recognize talked to me.

**TotallyHOTT: Hello. **I rolled my eyes, its either Sora or Riku.

**PopsAreAnnoying: Hi, and this is?**

**TotallyHOTT: WHAT, you don't know. I'm hurt.**

**PopsAreAnnoying:...?**

**TotallyHOTT: This is someone**

**PopsAreAnnoying: WOW that's descriptive and helpful.**

**TotallyHOTT: I know**

**PopsAreAnnoying: How'd you get my screen name?**

**TotallyHOTT: Yuffie told it to me **Ok, its doubtful either of them got anything from Yuffie, but all Riku would have got was a slap in the face if he got near Yuffie, so I'm kind of guessing its Sora.

**PopsAreAnnoying: Since when did you get close to Yuffie?**

**TotallyHOTT: Today, she told me about you and Riku, I am so sorry.**

**PopsAreAnnoying: That's ok Sora**

**TotallyHOTT: What makes you think its Sora**

**PopsAreAnnoying: Riku wouldn't have said needed to get told by Yuffie.**

**TotallyHOTT: I see, so what do you think about the whole thing with Riku**

**PopsAreAnnoying: I don't know. I think I am curious more than anything.**

**TotallyHOTT: What do you mean?**

**PopsAreAnnoying: I kind of wander why he dumped me, just out of the blue.**

**TotallyHOTT: I see...**

**PopsAreAnnoying: Whatever, so what's been up with you lately?**

**TotallyHOTT: nothing much...**

**PopsAreAnnoying: Not what I meant, I mean why have you been weird lately. **This had been bugging her for the longest time.

**TotallyHOTT: ...Sorry, I gots to get going.**

**PopsAreAnnoying: ok, fine, but don't forget that I am expecting an answer.**

**TotallyHOTT: Fine**

**PopsAreAnnoying: Bye**

222222222222222222222222222222 RIKU'S POV 222222222222222222222222222222

That's what I needed to read. Sora and Yuffie must have teamed up to break up me and Kairi up. Maybe I will make this a little harder for them.

I picked up the phone and dialed Kairi's number, as I heard her voice I started smiling, wait, what the HECK am I doing.

"Hello" I heard her say.

"Hey Kay its me."

"Kay, since when do you give me nicknames?" She sounded tired for some reason.

"Since now, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Talk away."

"Why don't wee get back together,"

"Wait, I'm confused, why? I mean why so many changes of heart? We're on again off again and we haven't been going out more than a week."

"Because, I didn't write that note, you got, Sora confessed to writing it." I said actually sincerely, what's up with me?

"Hmmmm...Yuffie'll kill me, but ok." She sounded unsure but she agreed anyway.

"Cool, so when are you free?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, can you sneak out now, and meet me at BJC's?"

"Sure."

"Meet you there in an hour."

"Bye"

"Bye" I hung up feeling pretty good about what just happened. I laid back in my leather chair, set my watch, and took a half hour nap.

1111111111111111111111111 KAIRI'S POV 1111111111111111111111111

That was extremely odd. But whatever, I have to go get ready.

I took a shower and then out on a sky blue halter top and a some denim caprees. Then I walked down stairs saying.

"Mom? Can I use the car tonight?"

"Where are you going?"

"BJC's."

"With who?"

"Some friends."

"Boy or girl?"

"MOM!"

"What's his name?"

"I never said it was a boy."

"I can tell."

"Fine its Riku"

"Ok, but be back by eight."

"But its seven thirty already!"

"I was joking, come back by ten thirty, or else."

"Fine."

"And one more thing, if Yuffie don't do anything stupid."

"yeah, yeah, I know the rules..."

"Bye sweetie." All I did was roll my eyes and mutter bye mom, she can be annoying sometimes.

I got into the family Focus and headed towards BJC's, when I got the I saw Riku's mouth drop.

"Wow, you should wear shirts like that more often"

Only then did I notice that I hadn't ever worn clothes that showed my figure in front of Riku, or Yuffie, or anyone at this school. I always just wore baggy shirts.

"Don't get used to it, I'm not going to sell out and wear clothes like this at school." I said, and noticed Riku looked a little disappointed.

"Lets get a table before they are gone" Riku suggested changing the subject.

The rest of the evening went pretty well, after dinner in which he paid for, despite my protests, we ran into Sora, which had a similar reaction to what I was wearing, but he actually had a camera, and took my picture. That got both Riku and me mad. Then we both drove home, and I went to sleep with a sneaking suspicion something terrible was going to happen tomorrow at school.

Little did I know how right I was...

* * *

DUN DUN DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tee hee, ok, I need to get this out so, sorry its short.


End file.
